She Called Me!
by DgShadowChocolate
Summary: AU KnuckRouge fic. Posted for Valentine's Day. After this, Knuckles isn't really sure he should be glad, or willing to destroy his phone and Sonic in a fit of rage. R&R! Warning: OCs. Rated T for safe.


"Man, where IS that thing?!"

Knuckles dug furiously through his closet. "That hedgehog is gonna have his blue butt handed to him, I swear! We're gonna be late."

Knuckles the Echidna attended North Mobotropolis High with his friends; Sonic the hedgehog, his roommate who he was going to pulverize, Amy, who had a crush on Sonic, Amy's best friend Cream the Rabbit and her pet chao Cheese, Rouge, a very pretty and vivacious bat, Shadow, a solitary hedgehog with a rivalry with Sonic, and Tails, Sonic's best buddy. They'd all known each other since, well, _ever_, growing up in the same school. But now in High School, some new faces had come into play.

Tails' roommate was an excitable blue and gray hedgehog named Ashes who quickly fit in with the group, pulling his older brother, the orange, black, and quiet Venus, along for the ride. Venus was Shadow's roommate and the two got along real well, spent mostly in silence.

And last but not least, Rouge the Bat was rooming with a fennec fox named Veronica. Veronica had moved in from Europe, bringing her lifting accent and sense of style with her. The moment she and Rouge met, they became total and complete BFFs. They were hardly ever apart− well, except whenever Veronica went somewhere with her boyfriend.

Which was part of Knuckles' immediate problem.

The fox, known as Richard, had decided to throw a party at the manor he stayed at. (He went to a different school, so he got to live at home.) Richard had texted his address to Knuckles and Sonic thought it would be immensely funny to hide the echidna's cell phone _just_ before they left. Now, he couldn't find it and everybody was waiting down in the parking lot.

_Cut to Parking Lot_

"Geez, what is taking him so long?" Amy sighed, pacing back and forth. "You shouldn't have hidden it Sonic."

Sonic the Hedgehog was leaning against Tails' green suburban next to Shadow and Venus, grinning widely. The van's side door was open and Cream was sitting next to Tails in the opening while Amy paced in front of them. Ashes was in the front seat, writing in his, quote, 'Tablet of Awesome Words', unquote. Rouge and Veronica were reclining on the hood, chatting about the stupidity of school uniforms. Cheese was playing with Veronica's bushy tail, sliding down it and squealing with joy.

"Why didn't Richard text us the address?" Tails asked.

"I'd like to know that myself." Venus chimed in his quiet voice. Next to the orange hedgehog, Shadow didn't say anything. He was doing his usual broody, meditation thing.

Veronica paused in her conversation with Rouge and turned to Tails. "Knuckles number was the only one he had, love. He didn't have time to get anybody else's"

Sonic's grin got impossibly wider. _Time for phase two of my totally awesome plan of awesomeness!_ He stood up straight and walked over to Rouge. "Hey Rouge, maybe you should help red out a bit."

Rouge cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

Sonic shrugged. "You just seem to have a knack for finding valuable stuff, but I'm not giving any hints. Besides," Sonic closed his eyes and chuckles, "If you don't help him, he'll never find it."

Rouge's eyes gleamed with the thought of a challenge and Knuckles in the same place. She never said it, but...she had a thing with the short tempered red echidna. She was positive he didn't feel the same, but it was a lot of fun to make him blush.

"M'kay hun, I'll bite. Got the keys?"

Sonic tossed them to her and the albino bat strutted off to the apartment.

_Cut to Apartment_

Knuckles almost had a heart attack when the very attractive Rouge walked in. He would never, _ever_, admit it, but...Rouge was something else to him, a lot more than a friend. But Rouge totally wouldn't settle for him. She was too aloof for that. But he was still freaking out.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Calm down Knuxie, I'm here to help."

"I don't need any help!"

Ah, he was getting flustered. She loved that. "Uh-huh, sure."

The bat looked around the cluttered apartment. "Right, here's what we'll do." She said, pulling out her Razor. "I'll call you, and we'll follow the ring. Your cell is on right?"

Knuckles nodded. "Yeah."

Suddenly, he paled as he mind caught up to what she was doing, a look of absolute horror on his face. "Wait..._call?!? _NO!"

But Rouge had already hit send. A split second later a ringtone was heard, loud and clear.

_Baby, you know that I miss you, I wanna get with you  
tonight But I cannot baby girl and thats the issue  
Girl you know I miss you , I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me through the phone.  
(kiss me through the phone)  
I'll see you later on._

Knuckles turned every shade of red know to Mobius and then some. Rouge's eyes grew very wide and she looked up at the light fixture above her head to see something rectangular light up inside.

_She call my phone like  
Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da  
We on the phone like  
Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da_

Rouge glided up and grabbed the cell phone; the screen said **Incoming call: Rouge.**

The ringtone stopped.

..................

Knuckles never loved silence so much. But his eyes were closed, so he didn't see Rouge land in front of him.

"Um...Knuckles?"

His eyes snapped open.

Rouge was holding both phones and looked rather shell-shocked. "Is that...is that _my_ ringtone?"

The scarlet echidna was shaking like a leaf. His biggest secret, open to the last person he wanted to know. "...yes."

_Cut to Parking Lot_

Ashes looked up from writing as two figures came out of the dorm. Rouge was all giggly for some reason and Knuckles looked like he'd been tasered. It took all Sonic had not to burst out laughing. He was shaking so hard, the van trembled. Shadow opened one eye and glared at him, and Sonic quickly stepped away from the car.

Curious, Ashes moved behind Tails and Cream just as Knuckles stomped over to Sonic. One of his eyes was twitching. "Sonic..."

The blue hedgehog casually moved safely out of the furious echidna's reach, still trying to put a lid on the laughing. "Heh, ahem, hey Knuckles why, heheheh, why is there pink, heheheh, pink lip gloss on your lips?"

Knuckles blushed as everyone looked at him, then Rouge. She was sitting next to Veronica again, looking extremely smug.

"One more word Sonic, and you'll be the world's only _hairless hedgehog!"_

Sonic paled.

Satisfied, Knuckles approached the van. Respectfully, nobody said anything. "C'mon guys, were late."

All the girls got in Veronica's convertible while all the guys piled into the van. Still dying of curiosity, Ashes pulled Sonic aside. "So, what happened?"

Smirking, Sonic whispered into the neutral hedgehog's ear. Ashes' eyes widened. "Did you seriously plan that?"

Sonic chuckled. "Of course I did. I've been planning that ever since I found out Knuckles chose the ringtone."

Ashes stared at the cobalt hedgehog in awe. "Absolute genius! I envy your mind."

"Thankfully, we don't." Shadow muttered.

"I heard that!"

The gray hedgehog climbed into the can with the others. "I've got to write that down! _My love expressed through wire and plastic_−"

"WRITE THAT AND THAT NOTEBOOK IS GOING IN THE SHREDDER, I SWEAR BY MY SPIKES IT WILL!"

Everybody snorted as Ashes sunk lower into his seat and stashed his notebook deeper into his back pack.

_The End_

**All Sonic characters belong to SEGA.  
Venus, Ashes and Veronica belong to me.**

**Song lyrics belong to Souja Boy**

**Happy Valentine's Day and R&R**


End file.
